1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to new malonyl-7-aminocephalosporanic acid derivatives of the general formula: ##STR1##
wherein which R means a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl group or an acetoxy group, a new process for production of such derivatives and salts, which starts from the corresponding cephalosporin C derivatives, and new microorganisms suitable for utilization in such process. The invention also relates to a new microbiological process for the production of 7-aminocephalosporanic acid derivatives which starts from malonyl-7aminocephalosporanic acid derivatives as well as the new use of microorganisms of genus Pseudomonas sp. (DSM 7509).
2. Background Art
Malonyl-7-aminocephalosporanic acid derivatives can be used, for example, as the initial material for the production of 7-aminocephalosporanic acid derivatives, which in turn are important initial compounds for the production of cephalosporin antibiotics [J. Bacteriol., Vol. 169, No. 12, (1987), pages 5815 to 5820]. So far, neither chemical nor microbiological processes for the production of malonyl-7-aminocephalosporanic acid derivatives are known.
For the production of 7-aminocephalosporanic acid, several microbiological processes which start from cephalosporin C are known, such as, the process described in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 62-48380. However, these processes all have the drawback that they are not feasible on an industrial scale.